Random Writing Challengs
by Aurons a sexy dead guy
Summary: A challenge to write about not very well known pairings... CidxMaleficent... Just about Maleficent trying to find gummi to repair her ship.


**Ok… I'm writing this story as a kind of challenge from MysteryGuy12... It's most likely to be extremely stupid, so flame if you'd like. Flame away! MUAHAHA:cough: **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Or any of it's Kingdom Heart-ee ness. I don't own any of the people in the story unless I made him up… And I don't think I did. I also don't own any name brand stuff I throw in here. What I do own, though, is a sour sense of humor and a few Cds… And that's good enough for me!**

"Come, Diablo." Maleficent smiled, putting out her finger for her pet raven.

The bird followed order and landed on her finger without hesitation. Maleficent quickly threw on a long flowing robe that covered everything except her eyes.

She was in Traverse Town, looking for those with dark hearts that she could control… And also to get new parts for her gummi ship.

She briskly strode up to the door to a gummi shop only to have it plowed open by 3 teenagers.

"He'll need our help, Leon!" A ninja looking girl pleaded.

"Yes, I know, and I want to help. But he must learn." A brown haired gothic looking boy replied.

"Excuse me. I'm incredibly sorry." A girl with brown hair in a pink outfit was the only one to notice her. "I'm Aeris." She put out her hand.

Maleficent took it and stood up awkwardly.

"This is Leon, and that's Yuffie." She went on.

'Infernal Children… I should boil you for Diablo's supper…' she thought desperately.

"Hello!" Yuffie put out her hand, but Maleficent just stared at it. "You shake it…"

"You may, but I don't." Maleficent said, rudely, and walked around the group.

She walked up to the counter only to see a rugged looking old man staring at her.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Cid, the shopkeeper. Can I help you?"

"I need gummi to repair my ship." she said easily.

Cid stared. "What kind?"

Maleficent was stumped. She wasn't really sure. She wasn't all into that stuff… Usually she got her minions that had been consumed by darkness to do her work. You know, fix the gummi ship or a leaky faucet that popped up every now and then in Hallow Bastion.

"I…" she stuttered. "I don't know."

Cid smiled. "Do you have a blueprint?"

Maleficent noted that he didn't seem like one to be smiling, but he looked good when he did.

"Yes…" she began. "But not with me… I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you." Cid offered, flipping his sign from 'open' to 'closed… Now go away.' and quickly opened the door for his new acquaintance.

"Thanks…" maleficent responded in a strange tone. Almost like a flirting school girl.

"No problem." Cid followed her to the entrance to the world and onto her gummi ship.

"What exactly do you do?" Cid looked around at the bubbling cauldrons and spell books lying all around the room.

"I'm a real estate agent." Maleficent responded, going through a pile on her desk looking for the blueprint.

"Oh…" Cid said, staring in awe. "Wouldn't have guessed."

"And I wouldn't have guessed you to be a shopkeeper. Oh, here it is." Maleficent held up a blue paper.

"What's you're name again?" Cid asked her.

"Didn't say."

"Well, what's your name?"

"…"

"I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Cid smiled at the immaturity of this extremely tall woman.

He thought she was really pretty. All he could see was her eyes, but they were magnificent. And her figure… Tall and thin… It was what he always had preferred. Already he was swooning over this mystery woman.

"Maleficent." she replied with a hint of a cold hiss in her voice.

Cid cluelessly chewed the end of his straw as Maleficent unfolded the page.

"So, let's see what we've got. Ah… you need a booster gummi, a few shield gummis, and a lasar gummi to complete the ship…" Cid nodded.

"So…"

"So, I'll get them for you." Cid led her back to his shop.

When they arrived, the door once again flew open to hit Maleficent in the face as Cid narrowly dodged it.

"Are you okay?" Cid asked as a moogle stormed out of the door yelling something about Kupo.

"Arrrgh! I spit on the tyranny of the infectious fleet of the West!" Maleficent yelled nonsensically.

"Erm… sit down…" Cid led his new friend to a chair that sat across from the counter in his shop.

**Okay… I guess I kind of failed, so I'll stop here before I completely slaughter either character… But at least I tried! Oh well… Maybe somebody will see this, get a few laughs, send a few flames, and be happy for a while. Or they'll be curious, go to the forum, read the challenge, and make an excellent story of it… Either way, I'm done. **


End file.
